


The Flash - Fics and Ficlets

by majcrtom



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majcrtom/pseuds/majcrtom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of small fics/ficlets. Will be adding to this as I write more! Mainly Barrison and Snowells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saving Barry Allen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **TUMBLR PROMPT:**
> 
>  
> 
> **"Harrison actually saves Barry when Barry doesn't move when the missile that Cisco made is coming towards him."**

Ever since the re-appearance of ‘The Man in the Yellow Suit’,Barry had been training harder and longer to try to amplify his speed. He hadto get faster. The rest of the team at S.T.A.R. Labs had been happy to assist with this, of course, so there they were out on an unused airfield with Cisco’s drones. It had all been going well, and Barry’s determination was so high he could probably shatter a brick wall if one was placed in front of him. That was until he didn’t quite outrun a missile, and the explosion had sent him flying forwards onto the tarmac. He groaned and clutched at his side as he tried to push himself up to no avail. At this occurrence, Wells leant forward in his chair, his right foot flat on the floor as he pushed himself up slightly.

‘Stand up, Barry.’ He thought, his mind going at a million miles an hour. What could he do? He couldn’t just sit idly by, not when The Flash was his one and only hope of getting home. As much as it made his stomach churn, maybe that wasn’t the only reason he felt the need to save Barry Allen’s life. Could he have attained some kind of affection for the person he’d initially come to kill? These alarming thoughts were swiftly pushed out of his mind, however, when the drone automatically launched a second missile before Cisco could stop it. Barry was still on the ground struggling to stand up from newfound injuries - he’d be killed. Before anybody knew what had happened, in a flash of red Wells was gone from his chair and speeding up the runway towards Barry, who was still helpless. Caitlin and Cisco stood stunned, both of them darting their heads to see the now vacant wheelchair and the hat that had previously been on Harrison’s head lying a few feet away, having been blown off from the dramatic speed at which Wells had launched himself forwards.

Half of Wells was frantically panicking about what he’d just done. Everything he’d worked for, for 15 years, demolished in a moment. All of it to save someone who gave him such conflicted feelings. Yet, the other half of him knew it was the right thing. If Barry was killed, he’d surely be trapped for good. When he reached the scarlet-clad speedster, he wrapped his arms around the younger man’s middle and ran him back to safety. The missile exploded where Barry had been only moments before.

Barry’s head was reeling. What had just happened? He was pretty sure he hadn’t moved himself, and he was still on the ground. So why hadn’t be been blown to smithereens? He turned his head to see Dr Wells kneeling beside him, arms still hooked under his. Caitlin and Cisco were, too, staring wide eyed at the man who was supposed to be wheelchair-bound. Despite his injuries, Barry pushed himself away in a mixture of shock and fear. Harrison stood and pulled off his glasses. Cisco and Caitlin never thought they’d be looking up to Harrison Wells in the way they were now doing.

“I suppose you all have a lot of questions.” He looked at each of them in turn, lastly resting his gaze on Barry, who could feel his heart beating against his ribcage, staring up at the man he thought he knew.


	2. Snowells: An Offer He Can't Refuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **TUMBLR PROMPT:**
> 
>  
> 
> **"Something Snowells during the episode where Pied Piper messed up Harrison's house. With no one where to stay for the night, Caitlin offers her place."**

“Dr Wells, Dr Wells are you okay?” Caitlin rushed in, looking a little flustered as she spoke. 

“Dr Snow, I’m…fine. A little chilly, otherwise I’m fine. Hello Cisco,” he said all at once, fiddling with the phone that was in his hands. “Make yourselves at home as best you can, I’m going to make a hotel reservation.” His voice held a light-hearted tone, although it was clear he was just covering whatever he was truly feeling. Anybody who had just had all the windows in their home smashed to pieces wouldn’t be in a particularly good mood.

Cisco, Caitlin and Barry stood talking for a minute or two with Barry expressing his surprise at the fact neither of them had visited Dr Wells’ home before, whilst Caitlin couldn’t help but shoot more than a couple of glances towards Harrison who seemed to still be searching for a hotel on his phone. She bit her lip and then broke away from the two boys.

“Um, Dr Wells?” she asked a little timidly. He appeared to be deep in thought but her voice snapped him back to the present time and he looked up at her.

“Yes, Caitlin?”

“Oh well, I was just wondering if…” she glanced over her shoulder to see Barry and Cisco watching her intently, though they awkwardly cleared their throats and went off in different directions when she caught them staring. She turned back to Dr Wells. “I was just wondering if – since you need a place to stay tonight…um, you know, if you want to …you could stay at my place? For however long you need to, of course.” In her own head it sounded like all her words had been smushed into one, and she was sure she sounded like a bumbling idiot. “I’ll understand if you’d prefer to stay in a hotel though.” She added quickly, casting her eyes downwards, fiddling with the hem of her jacket.

She didn’t see his features light up with a smile at her offer. She did, however, feel when he took one of her hands in his, to which she looked up and met his soft gaze.  
“That’s very generous of you, Caitlin, I’d like that. I hope I won’t impose on you too much?” he replied thoughtfully.

Caitlin shook her head. “No, of course not. I’ll be happy to have you.”

He gave her a smile – which she returned. “If you’ll excuse me.” He released her hand and then went off into another room. Caitlin’s eyes followed him until he was out of sight, the feel of his hand on hers still lingering in her mind.


	3. Barrison: Caught In The Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **TUMBLR PROMPT:**
> 
>  
> 
> **Barry and Harrison are arguing and then they just start making out and clothes start coming off and suddenly Cisco walks in and catches them.**

“Barry what did I tell you?!” Harrison said sternly, as if talking to a small child who had misbehaved. Barry followed behind him, still clad in his Flash gear, as they entered the empty lab. 

“You told me not to go after that Meta-Human, I know! But what did you expect me to do? Just sit here whilst innocent people are put in danger?” Barry retorted. Harrison swung his chair round to face him.

“Yes!” he said shortly, voice raised. Barry scoffed at this.

“What’s the big problem? I got the guy with no trouble-” he stopped when Harrison shot him a glare. “-okay a little trouble, but I’m fine!” 

“That’s not the point, Barry. The point is that you could have been hurt! What then?” 

Barry rolled his eyes. “Who says I’m going to get hurt?”

“You don’t exactly have the best track record, Mr Allen.” Wells pointed out, to which Barry’s mouth opened to defend himself but realised that he couldn’t think of anything to say. He huffed indignantly. 

“I’m tired of you telling me what I can and can’t do!” he yelled.

“Oh, I’m sorry, who was it that helped you after you were struck by lightning, again?” Wells tilted his head at the young man, arms crossed defiantly.

“Help me? I was fine! All I’m saying is I don’t apprecia - oof!” Barry was abruptly cut off. 

Out of the blue, Wells had reached up, grabbed fistfuls of red leather and pulled Barry down to crash their lips together. Barry’s hands went up in a surrender type motion but he didn’t pull away. Eventually he gave into it, leaning in closer and before he knew what had happened he was straddling Wells’ lap, fingers tangled in the older man’s wild hair. Barry felt a blush crossing his cheeks as Harrison’s hands found the zip on his jacket and pulled it down until the garment was hanging off his shoulders. The feel of his mentor’s fingertips brushing against his bare chest sent shivers down his spine. 

“Barry…” Wells growled, dragging his lips down the younger man’s neck. Barry’s own hands slipped under Dr Wells’ shirt, fingers gliding over his slender but (to Barry’s surprise) muscled torso. Things were really starting to heat up when;

“Hey Barry, I - WHAH-?!” 

Barry abruptly pulled himself away, lips and cheeks tinged pink. “Cisco-!” 

Cisco was standing at the doorway, mouth hanging open, eyes wide. Barry looked back down at the man he was currently straddling and clumsily stood up, pulling his jacket back round himself. “I uh, this isn’t what it looks like!” 

Wells sighed and pulled off his glasses.“Barry, this is exactly what it looks like.”


	4. Snowells: First and Last Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **TUMBLR PROMPT:**
> 
>  
> 
> **"supercavanatic asked:  
>  ReverseSnow Prompt! First kiss after Caitlin discovers the truth about who Harrison really is?"**

Harrison was alone in the lab. Level 600. The place he’d built up from the ground over 15 long years, everything he’d created now made redundant. It was strange, because though he’d built the particle accelerator for the sole purpose of blowing it up to create The Flash, though he’d built it only for the purpose of getting himself home, the ruin of a once thriving and ground-breaking scientific laboratory had become his home and he’d grown rather fond of it. As he stood staring blankly at the space which had once held Barry’s suit, he wondered where everyone was. Perhaps they’d be back any moment. Not that it would matter, he could be out of the building before they knew he was ever there. Still he stood and stared at the empty mannequin, fiddling with the golden ring that sat on his middle finger, until he heard someone enter the lab. The reason he hadn’t already bolted out of the building was because he recognised the footsteps. They’d become familiar to him over the past few years of his life, having heard them echoing through the empty S.T.A.R. Labs corridors every day.

“Hello, Caitlin.” He said, voice smooth and gentle, as if nothing was different. Like she’d just walked in for another day of work.  Eventually he turned round to face her, his eyes shining an electric blue, unobscured by the glasses that usually sat on his nose. Caitlin wasn’t sure what she was feeling. There she was looking at the man she thought she’d known to be wheelchair-bound for life, standing on his own two feet. Before entering the lab she’d felt fear, at least a little of it, but when she saw him it all drained away. He just looked so casual standing there in his usual slacks and black shirt, and the expression on his face was so familiar and friendly.  How could she be scared of this man? Despite what he is?

“What are you doing here?” he continued, tilting his head at her slightly. She averted her eyes downwards.

“I’m not sure I know the answer to that question.” She replied. Harrison raised an eyebrow at this, slowly closing the gap between them.

“You’re not sure?” He asked, his voice keeping that same smooth tone. He stopped about 3 feet away from her, pushing his hands into his pockets.

“I…” Caitlin bit her lip, not knowing what to say. Well, no, she knew _exactly_  what she wanted to say, she just didn’t want to have to say it. After a deep breath, she began;

“I-I came because, well-“  _Breathe._ “I needed to see you.”

His eyes lit up at her words. “Oh? Why’s that?”

Caitlin looked up at him. “Because…” They were verycloseto each other by this point, so much so that Caitlin could see every fleck of colour in his irises, every runaway strand of hair, every line on his face.  She’d forgotten what she was going to say. Had there actually been anything for her to say in the first place? It felt like they’d already silently conversed everything they needed to, like they both just  _knew._ She was so entranced by him, so utterly and completely captivated by everything he was.

They must have only been inches apart now, and Caitlin felt as if her heart was going to beat out of her chest. Looking up at him, having his eyes boring into hers, just snapped something inside her and she closed the distance between them, crashing her lips against his. After a moment she felt a hand against the small of her back, and another caressing her cheek. They kissed like there was no tomorrow, Harrison pulling her closer, Caitlin’s fingers tangling in his hair until they had to pull away to breathe.

“Caitlin, we can’t-“ he began, but she shook her head.

“No, don’t say it.” She interrupted him, closing her eyes and resting her head against his chest. “Please.”  It was then that her phone buzzed, and she forced herself to pull away, digging the device out of a pocket.

“It’s Cisco. He’ll be here with Barry any minute,” Caitlin informed him urgently, and then looked up at the man in front of her. “You need to go.”

He nodded, reluctantly admitting to herself that she was right. “One question…How did you know I’d be here?”

Caitlin looked up at him, taking in his features, not knowing when she’d be able to lay eyes on them again. “I had a feeling.” She gave him a smile, though it was a sorrowful one.  “Now go, quickly.”

He returned the smile, then moved forward and captured her lips in a quick kiss before disappearing in a red flash, leaving Caitlin standing alone in the empty lab.

 


	5. Barrison: Always Here For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Barry/Harrison fluffy/angsty one-shot.

“Barry? Barry what’s happening?” Harrison was half yelling into the microphone, voice echoing through the empty lab. He’d been the only one still there when reports were released that a fire had broken out in a large apartment building downtown.

“Can you-“ he got cut off mid-sentence when a red blur flashed in front of his eyes and next he knew, Barry was collapsed against the desk next to him, suit and face blackened and dirty. The young man was coughing persistently, gasping for breath as he pulled the mask from his face. Harrison moved round to face him and placed one hand on his arm, the other firmly on his waist to guide him to the nearest chair. 

“Barry what happened? Are you all right?” Harrison asked, concerned, his eyes darting over Barry’s body to check for external injuries, of which he could see none. Barry was stone-faced, brow creased.

“I couldn’t save them all.” He choked out the words. “Th-There was…one last floor, but before I got there, there was this huge explosion and I….I couldn’t…” His voice wavered, bottom lip trembling. “I couldn’t save them-“

“It’s not your fault.” Harrison tried to assure him, moving his chair closer so his knees were almost touching Barry’s.

“B-But I-“

“Sshh…” Harrison gently interrupted him. “C’mere.” He held his arms out invitingly and Barry looked at him, tears in his eyes. He deliberated for only the smallest of moments before leaning forward into Harrison’s open arms, burying his face in the crook of the older man’s neck, one of his hands grabbing onto Harrison’s shirt.

“It’s all right, I’ve got you.” Harrison cooed, running his fingers through Barry’s hair. He could hear and feel Barry trying to stifle tears, and clearly failing to do so. “You did everything you could. And a hell of a lot more people are alive tonight because of The Flash.”

They stayed like that for another half a minute or so, until Barry finally felt he could pull away. He rubbed his eyes and sniffed, then met Harrison’s steely gaze. “Thank you, f-for, um…this.” He tried giving the man a smile, although grief was still clearly etched into his face. Harrison put a hand to Barry’s cheek and then leant forward, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“I’m always here for you, Barry.”


	6. Snowells: Just Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Snowells one-shot, based off the idea that Harrison was actually paralysed on the night of the particle accelerator explosion.

Harrison’s head was throbbing, and everything felt fuzzy, like he had his head in a plastic bag. What had happened? He couldn’t remember…no, he’d been at S.T.A.R. Labs. Yes, of course; the accelerator. It was all coming back to him in pieces. He remembered the accelerator being switched on as planned, and the alarms and panic as it had all fallen to pieces. At least, for everyone else it had. His plans had all been coming together perfectly, he’d even witnessed the moment that Barry Allen had been struck by lightning. So what exactly had gone wrong? The last thing he remembered was that he’d been going down to the pipeline to meet Cisco…and then nothing, just blackness. 

He became vaguely aware of noises around him, muffled voices, an alarm whirring somewhere and movement nearby. His eyelids felt heavy, but he forced them open and blinked in the sudden harsh light, wincing as a sharp pain shot through his temple. He could hear someone speaking, calling his name. 

“Dr Wells? Dr Wells can you hear me?” Caitlin repeated his name, trying to gain some kind of response from him as she knelt at his side. He involuntarily groaned when he tried to turn his head towards her voice. His vision finally shifted into focus and his eyes fell upon Caitlin kneeling next to him. 

“Caitlin.“ His voice felt unused and hoarse. It was at this moment that something terrifying dawned on him, and he realised what it was that felt strange. “I…I can’t…” 

No, No, No, No, this was never meant to happen. This wasn’t what he’d planned. “I can’t move my legs.” he swallowed, a sudden sense of panic settling over him. “I can’t move my legs-“

“Harrison, “ Caitlin said firmly, despite the wavering in her own voice, and took his head in her hands. “Look at me. Just breathe, okay?” Her thumbs ran across his cheekbones as he inhaled deeply, trying to regulate his breathing. He knew he could heal himself, but for an injury this big...he wasn’t sure how long that would take. It was something he’d never admit, but he felt scared. He found it difficult to admit it to even himself.

“What happened?” he managed to ask eventually.

“The initial blast from the accelerator severely damaged this area of the building. The ceiling collapsed on you, and…well…” she looked down towards his legs, biting her lip. Harrison tilted his head and saw that the majority of his lower body was buried in rubble from where the ceiling had collapsed. Perhaps it was a good thing that he couldn’t feel his legs.

He lay silent for a short while, thoughts running through his head quicker than he could process them. Caitlin seemed to be doing the same thing, looking detached from reality, until she felt Harrison’s hand firmly grasp hers. She looked down to find him gazing back up at her, and something so very different seemed to be hidden in the deep blue of his irises. For a fraction of a second she could have sworn they flashed red. It must have been the lights of the alarms. At least, that’s what she told herself.


	7. Snowells: First Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theworrierqueen on tumblr suggested Harrison and Caitlin's first dance as a prompt, and I got inspired. When I was writing this, my iTunes shuffled onto 'You Make It Real' by James Morrison and honestly I recommend listening to it when reading this fic because holy shizzles MY FEELINGS.
> 
> Hope you like it!

It was getting late at S.T.A.R. Labs, nearly all of the other scientists had gone home and Caitlin was the only person left on Level 600, the lab being lit only by the computer screen and a single light that had been left on. It was silent except for the tapping of her fingers on the keyboard and a radio that was playing quietly in the background. She was so engrossed in her work that she hadn’t really noticed how quickly the time seemed to have passed.

“I didn’t realise you were still here.” Harrison’s voice made her jump and she spun round in her chair. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.” He smiled, standing at the doorway in one of his usual suits, hands in his pockets. She smiled back at him, pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“I didn’t realise how late it was, actually…” She replied, looking at her watch. Then she looked back up at her boss. “Why are you here so late, then?”

Harrison slowly walked towards the desk and shrugged. “Same as you, I suppose. Lost track of time.”

His shirt cuffs were unbuttoned under the sleeves of his jacket, and his hair was looking dishevelled as ever. Caitlin watched him with…what was it? Admiration? _Lust?_ Whatever it was, she hoped it wasn’t making her blush. He casually reached across to the radio and turned the volume up. Neither of them knew what song it was, but it was one of those slow pop-ballads that all the radio stations were playing 24/7. Caitlin was still occupied with her thoughts, and only snapped out of it when she found him to be standing right in front of her, his hand extended out towards her.

“Would you care to dance, Dr Snow?” his voice was like velvet as it floated into her ears. Caitlin’s eyes travelled from his face down to his hand, and then back up to his face again. Oh, he was serious? She took his hand and he helped her to her feet, leading her round the desk into the large open space. Was she seriously about to dance with her boss? She was sure she must have been _dreaming._ But her arms winding round his neck felt very real, and his hands on her waist felt real too. They slowly swayed together to the beat of the unknown song, and when Caitlin had finally convinced herself that this was indeed happening, she pulled herself closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder comfortably. She didn’t see the smile that flickered onto Harrison’s face. They moved together as if they’d done this a thousand times before.

“You know…you work yourself too hard.” He said in a low voice.

Caitlin lifted her head again to look at him. “So do you.”

“Maybe I don’t know when to stop.” Harrison purred, slowly closing the gap between them.

She could smell his light cologne; feel the warmth of him against her.  When their lips were just inches apart, Caitlin realised that the song had ended and pulled her head back, bringing her hands to rest on his shoulders. His eyes opened and his brow creased as he looked down at her through his glasses. She gave him a smile.

“It’s late, I should really go home.”

“Yeah.” He nodded in agreement, although he’d never wanted to disagree with something more in his entire life.

“Maybe I’ll lose track of time tomorrow night as well.” She leant up, planted a soft kiss on his cheek and, without another word, she slipped free of his clutches, and went to retrieve her coat and bag. As she reached the doorway she turned. “Goodnight, Dr Wells.”

Then she was gone, and Harrison was left standing alone, with only the whirr of the machines filling the air and the lingering feel of her lips on his cheek. He smiled to himself, pushing his hands back into his pockets. “Goodnight, Caitlin.”


	8. Barrison: Collisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dumb idea I had with Barry being his clumsy self.

“Good job Barry.” Harrison said into the mic that linked to Barry’s comms. 

“Thanks.” Barry sounded out of breath when he responded. “You know, for a pair of your average bank robbers they put up a good fight.” Harrison couldn’t hold back a smile at Barry’s typical lighthearted-ness in such a situation. “I’m gonna head back.” Barry continued.

“All right. Oh, Barry, wait there’s something else I need to-” Harrison had been about to tell Barry about how Cisco had needed to trail a couple of big wires out from the lab, as he was working on something, and to be careful not to trip over them. However he’d been cut short. Before he could bring himself to a halt, Barry had caught his foot on one of Cisco’s wires and sent himself flying forwards, colliding with Harrison’s wheelchair. The next moment he found himself on the floor, on top of Harrison Wells with the chair lying on its side next to them. 

“Dr Wells-!” Barry cheeks were as red as his suit as he fumbled clumsily. “I-I’m so sorry, are you all right?” He said all at once.

“I’m fine, Barry. Bumped my head a little, but I’m all right.” Harrison replied. “If you wouldn’t mind movi- mm ph!” He couldn’t finish his sentence because Barry silenced him with a kiss. Harrison was caught off guard and gently pushed the boy off. 

“Barry what on earth are you…” He sighed, meeting Barry’s big puppy dog eyes. “Cisco might walk in any second.” 

“Come on, it’s not everyday we accidentally get into a position like this.” He grinned suggestively and Harrison went to say something but was once again stopped with a kiss. He rolled his eyes and gave in, wondering how ridiculous the two of them must look whilst also thoroughly enjoying what was happening.

“Barry-” Harrison spoke against Barry’s mouth after a short while. “Barry your lightning bolt is digging into my chest.” 

“Huh? Oh!” He pulled back and looked down at the yellow lightning emblazoned on his suit. He laughed awkwardly. “Sorry.”

Harrison have him a small smile. “Maybe now you could help me up, Mr Allen.” Harrison suggested. Barry nodded. A flash of yellow filled Harrison’s vision and next thing he knew he was back sitting in his chair exactly where he’d been before. 

“Here.” Barry was holding out his glasses, which appeared to have flown off when they’d had their…collision. Just as Harrison had pushed them back up the bridge of his nose, Cisco wandered into the lab, sucking on a lollipop. 

“Oh hey Barry.” He stopped in his tracks. “You look a little flustered, you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m good. Just uh, you know, all that…running.” He smiled and Cisco’s eyes flitted from Barry with his pink cheeks across to Harrison with his hair that seemed even more tousled than usual. Then he shrugged.

“All right. If anyone needs me I’ll be downstairs.” He grabbed something from the desk and then left. Barry sighed in relief. 

“Well I should go. I promised Joe I’d meet him. Sorry, again, for um…that.” Barry said, pulling at the fingers of his gloves. 

“If you feel that bad, maybe you can make it up to me. I’ll be here late today.” The smirk on Harrison Wells’ face almost made Barry weak in the knees.

“I won’t be late.” Another flash of yellow; the Flash suit was back on it’s mannequin and Barry was gone, leaving Harrison with only his thoughts of a promising evening.


End file.
